Damaged
by Mistclaw
Summary: Sequel to Captured. Even after the horrors are long gone and dead they can still resurface in ways unknown and unseen. I suck at summaries, just please read and enjoy. Chimera Edness! lol RoyXEd parental, not yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: Wounds reopened

**Hi guys! Yes this is the first chapter of the sequel to Captured, sorry it's so short, I planned to make it a prologue but it would make better sense to have it as the first chapter. And it wasn't meant to be that long.**

**But whatever, I hope you all like this chapter and the chapters that are soon to come.**

**Also in the last chapter of Captured I left a clue into what might happen in this story, don't say anything if you know okay? It's kinda obvious anyway but meh.**

**Me and Ed luvels you!  
**

* * *

Wounds reopened

I wake up to the sound of rain gently rapping on the window of my room. I groan and bury my face in the pillows, not really ready to wake up yet. It's been a week since we went to HQ and since then Al's been getting up early to do some research in the library. He normally leaves at nine while I wake up around eleven or noon.

I open my eyes slowly, raising my head from the pillow to look at the alarm clock resting on the nightstand. Damn it's around eleven fifty; Al hates it when I'm still asleep when he gets back. It's not my fault, since I can't really go out in public I'm stuck in this house. The only things to do are sleep and read the books that Al brings back for me, but I read those books in a little over an hour.

I sit up in the bed and yawn still feeling tired. Al normally gets back from the library at twelve ten, so I got to wake up fast or he'll be irritated. I get up and stumble over to the dresser, putting on my normal black tank top and slipping on my black jeans.

As soon as my clothes are on I brush my hair, combing out the knotted blond hair. I avoid the dog ears that stick out of the side of my head; it really hurts when the brush scraps over them. I flick my tail slightly and wince when I feel the brush run over my ear.

I normally don't wear my hair in a braid anymore; I normally just leave it in a loose ponytail or just let it hang around my shoulders. It kinda covers the ears a little better. Sighing I walk out of the room and down the hall, slowly stumbling into the living room.

Then I reach the end of the hall way and lean on the door way, still a little drowsy. I guess leaned a little too hard on the wall or slammed into it harder than I should have. The old stab wound scar under the fifty six branded into my left shoulder slices open.

"Damn." I growl as crimson blood stains the tan wall of the hall, running down my arm to drip off my fingertips. Then I feel an unnatural pain, a horrible searing pain that runs from the wound all the way through my body. My right hand darts up to grab the bleeding arm, trying to stop the blood. I cough slightly and blood runs sluggishly from my mouth.

I lean on the wall more, the sharp edge of the door way digging into the cut more. Then there's a flash of blue light that slowly turns to black, clouding my vision. I let out a cry of fear and pain as I slowly slide down onto the floor. I feel my right hand go limp as it curls awkwardly under my bloody arm, still trying to stop the blood from flowing.

The darkness clears from my eyes and I'm left on my side on the floor, blood pooling on the pale cream carpet in a crimson puddle. I cough up a mouthful of blood and close my eyes, taking in deep breaths as I lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Worry

**Bum bum bum! lol here it is, chapter 2 and you get to know why Ed was in pain and stuff. Now you kinda get to know what the story's plot is, but meh. I wrote this at 7 in the morning, cause I have to go to therapy today and my brother's a dick when it comes to my fanfics (He hates anything that has to deal with creativity).**

**So enjoy and sorry if it seems hurried, I just wanted to get it finished before my brother woke up.**

**Me and Ed you!  
**

* * *

Worry

"Edward! Wake up Edward!" I hear a desperate cry running through my head. I moan and open my eyes half way to reveal the blurry face of Al. I'm lying limply in his arms, my wound isn't bleeding anymore but I feel really light headed and dizzy.

"Al?" I ask, voice slurred with sleep. I hear the armor echo with a sigh as he pulls me closer to his body. He then stands up and gently sets me down on the couch.

"What happened, when I came in you were on the ground bleeding." Al sits on the floor in front of me. I open my eyes the rest of the way and let out a groan of pain.

"I was walking out of the bedroom and cut my shoulder open on the door frame. It hurt a lot and there was this flash of light…" I trail off, eyes closing in exhaustion.

"Ed, stay awake please!" Al shakes my body, trying to get me to open my eyes. I reluctantly open them and look at him with an unfocused golden gaze.

"After the light I fell on the ground and passed out. Please let me sleep, I'm tired and the world is spinning." I snuggle into the couch more, forcing my eyes to stay open.

"I have to call Mustang now, something's wrong." He darts out of the room to the kitchen where the phone is. I hear him frantically talking into the phone, voice high pitched in panic. After a minute or so Al comes back into the room, a thermometer in his hand.

"Mustang wants me to take your temperature, since I can't feel it for myself." He says as he gently places the little glass thing in my mouth. I close my eyes and wait for him to pull it out, and then maybe I can get some sleep. Then I feel the thermometer being withdrawn, and I hear Al gasp.

"What?" I ask, opening my eyes and trying to sit up on the couch. I fail miserably and fall back onto my side, looking at Al's face.

"Your temperature is a little over one hundred; Mustang will be here soon okay? Please stay awake until then." Al sits next to me on the couch, running his hand through my hair. His hand feels so cool; I sigh and close my eyes for a little then open them.

"What's happening to me?" I ask, ready to fall asleep any minute. Al shakes his head with defeat and confusion.

"I don't know brother, I just don't know." We sit in silence, Al stroking my hair and scratching behind my ears while I try to stay awake, for what seems like hours. Then there's a gentle rapping on the door and Al gets up quickly, running to the door to let Mustang in.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Mustang asks as he enters the room. I can see the worry in his face; see that he is on the verge of panic.

"He's right here and he's not bad but he's not good. I took his temperature fifteen minutes ago and he has a fever of one hundred. He's also very tired and it's been hard trying to keep him awake." Mustang kneels down next to my head, placing his ungloved hand on my forehead.

"Hi colonel, I missed you." I whisper, eyes half closed. He withdraws his hand and motions Al over.

"You said he had a temperature but he feels cooler than he should. Give me that thermometer." Mustang takes the object from the table next to the couch and places it in my mouth, trying to be as careful as he can.

"What's happening?" Al asks, standing beside him and looking down at me with worried soulful eyes. Mustang takes the thermometer out and looks at it, worry clouding his gaze.

"I don't know, his temperature is lower than normal. Maybe it's from the transmutation, but he isn't dying I know that. We read through Turner's research and he wrote that the patient always died slowly, I think it also said that something like this would happen, that the patient's temperature went out of control then went back to normal. Can I look at his shoulder? Maybe I can find what's causing this trouble."

I look at Mustang as he gently feels around the stitched up wound, pushing on the flesh around it. When he comes close to touching the injury I squirm and whimper in pain. The fire runs through my body in a painful jolt, causing my body to twitch.

"It hurts, stop!" I shriek, sitting up and grabbing Mustang's hand. I growl at him and throw his hand, watching as he lets it drop to his side.

"Edward, what's happening?" He asks gently. I cough and fall onto the couch again, pain still coursing through my veins.

"When you got near it I felt a bolt of pain run through me. Please don't do that again." I whimper and curl into myself, shaking from pain and fear.

"I'm pretty sure something's in his shoulder but I didn't feel anything around the wound. When he feels a little better maybe I can try to find it, he'll have to be asleep though or he'll do that again." Mustang grabs my hand gently and rubs it with his.

"Can I sleep, I'm so tired." I ask, closing my eyes slowly.

"You can sleep Edward, Al can you take him to his bedroom? Maybe later he'll feel better and we can look at the wound." I feel Al's arms wrap around me as he picks me up, cradling me in his arms. Mustang tries to let go of my hand but I hold it tight, opening my eyes to stare at him fiercely.

"Stay with me please, you know more about this." I whisper, he nods and gets up, letting me lead him to the bedroom. Al sets me down on the bed and I curl under the blankets, shivering slightly. Mustang sits on the bed next to me, stroking my head.

I sense the warmth radiating from his body and snuggle close to him, closing my eyes as I fall into a painless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping Angel

**Okay, to make it easier this chapter is from Mustang POV. This story was supposed to be about Al and Ed but it kinda turned into yet another of my RoyXEd parental stories. I swear to god if you call this yaoi I will beat you 47 times over the head with a pink toilet seat *raises broken toilet seat threateningly*. **

**So yes enjoy, took me two days to finish cause my brother's a little ass and kicked me off the computer right after I got the first couple paragraphs done. **

**Me and Ed you all!  
**

* * *

Sleeping Angel

I sigh and look down at the sleeping Ed that lies curled at my side. He's curled as close to my leg as he can possibly get, fluffy golden tail curled to cover his face. His ears are pricked up, swiveling every once in awhile if the apartment creaks or anything. I hate to admit that he looks like a little puppy; he's just so damn adorable.

Al's standing on the other end of the room, watching Ed's side rise and fall with each breath. I look over at him and beckon him over.

"Al can you do some things for me while he's asleep." He nods and gently scratches Ed behind one of his golden ears. I hear him make some strange sound, it doesn't sound like he's scared or in pain, instead it sounds like he's happy.

"What do you want me to do?" I know if Al had a body he would be smiling now, I can tell he's thinking the same thing I am. I smile and I can feel everything soften in me as I look at the sleeping teen next to me.

"I want you to run to HQ and tell Hawkeye that I'll be taking some time off. Tell her it's because Ed's sick and I need to watch him. When you're done with that find anything you can about Michael Turner, we need to know what we're dealing with and how long Ed has to live." I look up at him, feeling a little awkward that I'm demanding so much from him.

"I can do that, don't worry. Brother normally sleeps a lot, I could be gone for a day and he'd still be sleeping." Al laughs and walks out of the room, gently closing the bedroom door behind him. I sigh and run my hand through Ed's hair, noticing that it's stained with blood.

His clothes are the same, covered in his own drying blood. I know he won't be happy to be covered in dry blood when he wakes up. I sigh, really wishing that Al was here at this moment.

"Edward…Edward wake up." I whisper, gently shaking is right shoulder. Ed lets out groan and snuggles deeper into the bed, ears laid back. Well I guess he won't wake up and if he does he'll fall back to sleep.

Feeling more awkward than I ever have in my life, I lift his sleeping form into my arms, carrying him towards the bathroom. He doesn't wake up at all as I turn the water on, slowly filling the bathtub with warm water. I leave the room and go back to the bedroom, grabbing new clothes for him then returning.

I can feel my cheeks redden as I lift his shirt off. Ed doesn't make a sound; he just lays there on the floor, thank god the kids a heavy sleeper. I look over his stomach like I did in my office a week ago. He's still thinner than normal; I can see his ribs but not as much as before.

Ed lets out a small moan and for a second I think he's waking up but he's still asleep. I can see that his face is drained of color and beads of sweat lay on his face. I carefully put my hand to his forehead, great; to top it all off Ed has a high fever.

"Edward, it's okay." I whisper, hoping he can hear my comforting words. He lets out a small sigh and continues sleeping. I can't help but smile, he's so damn adorable.

I move back to my task, awkwardly I pull his bloody pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. I really really really don't want to take them off, it just seems wrong, even though it's for a good reason it still seems wrong. Well I guess I did see him naked that night when he found about his tail and ears, I still have the bite marks on my hand as a reminder.

With that in mind I remove his boxers, this is so embarrassing and I know if Ed was awake he would bite my throat out right now. I look back at the bathtub, seeing that the water has risen to a fair amount. I turn the water off and take the overly warm body in my arms, carefully lowering him into the water.

Some of the blood comes off in the water, turning the clear liquid a dull rusty color. I grab a washcloth and a bar of soap, rubbing them together until the wet fabric is covered in bubbles. Gently I begin to scrub around his wound and down his arm. Ed fidgets slightly in the water but stays still and dead asleep. Already the washcloth is painted red just from cleaning his arm. I dip the cloth in the light red water and wash away the blood on his side.

"Dad?" I hear a voice slurred with sleep. I slowly raise my head to see Ed staring at me, eyes half closed and his gaze unfocused and blurry.

I just sit there silently, beginning to rinse his hair. He watches me, almost in a loving way.

"I love you dad." He says, smiling weakly. I freeze and look at him, feeling awkward about this whole situation. What the hell do I say to him?

Before I can think the words, "I love you to son." Run from my mouth like water coming out of the tap. My face reddens and I look away, reaching down in the tub to pull the plug out.

I get up slightly so my arms are out of the water, wiping away the bloody liquid from my flesh. Then I feel wet arms wrap themselves around my neck, feel Ed's head burrow into my shoulder.

"Edward?" I ask, scared that he's aware of everything around him. He doesn't respond as I lift him from the water, wrapping him up in a towel. His arms are still around my neck, his wet body touching mine. I suddenly feel a warm feeling take over me; I smile and wrap my arms around his thin waist, pulling him closer.

I hated to admit that sometimes I wish that Al and Ed were my kids. Even though Ed could be a pain in the ass at times he still had a kind heart. He reminded me of myself, always wanting to protect those around him, letting all the guilt and pain rest on his shoulders.

Sighing I pull his arms off of me, I need to get him dressed, he's already shivering from the cold. I put his boxers on first, feeling less awkward now. I carefully put a pair of baggy pants on him and then slide a white long sleeved shirt over his head.

"Love you…love you…" Ed mutters, eyes closing slowly. I lift him up and carry him back to his room, feeling him curl close to my chest. I smile and set him on the bed, tucking the blankets around his sleeping form.

"Love you too." I whisper, kissing his forehead and running a hand through his drying blond hair. I watch as the boy relaxes and slowly falls into a deep sleep, burrowing into the blankets.

Now that I cleaned the blood off of him I have to clean up the pool of drying blood that stains the living room floor. Reluctantly I leave the room, casting one last glance at the sleeping body, lying peacefully in his bed. As soon as I leave the room I think to myself that Ed looks like a sleeping little angel. Smiling at that thought I go and get a towel and a bucket of water, ready to scrub blood from the carpet.


	4. Chapter 4: Savior

**Yay, I finally got it up, thank good for WOW maintenance days. So yeah, I MIGHT be able to type up the 5th chapter today or sometime this week, depending on if my brother's not being a douche.**

**So enjoy and thank you for all the favorites and reviews, they make me and Ed happy  
**

* * *

Savior

I open my eyes slowly, head and eyelids feeling heavy. The room is darker than before, so I must have been out for a couple hours. I sit up in bed and yawn, looking around the darkening room and noticing that I'm all alone.

I shrug and look at the clock on the nightstand, seeing that it's five at night. When did I pass out again? Oh yeah noonish, so five hours. I stand up and as soon as I do I nearly fall down, legs feeling too weak to hold my weight. Eventually I'm able to stumble out of the room, leaning on the hallway wall as I walk to the living room.

"Anyone here?" I ask, voice sounding like I'm still asleep. I then notice the carpet has been cleaned, not a speck of blood remains. I then notice that my clothes have been changed and there's no longer dry blood caked to my skin. What the hell happened when I was asleep?

I hear the rustling of fabric as someone walks towards me. I bare my teeth, worried that some intruder has gotten in while I was sleeping.

"Edward, what are you doing up?" I smell the colonel's scent before I hear his voice. My body relaxes as I take in his form silhouetting the entrance of the hall.

"I was wondering where you were, where's Al?" I ask, looking behind him trying to catch a glimpse of the metal armor.

"He's out doing so errands for me, telling Hawkeye I'm taking some time off and looking for everything he can about Michael Turner." Mustang walks closer to me, flicking on the hall light. The instant brightness blinds me momentarily, when I open my eyes I see that he's just a couple feet from me.

"Did you have the urge to clean up any blood you could find around the house?" I ask, looking down at the floor then motioning to my changed clothes. I laugh slightly when I see him blush; he lowers his eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

"I didn't want you sleeping while you were covered in blood, sorry." I find it very strange that Mustang's acting like this; normally he'd just tell me he did it because he wanted or needed to. But he's apologizing? For what exactly?

"Why are you saying sorry, it's no big deal really." I shrug my shoulders, "It's not like that was the first time you saw me naked."

"You're not mad at me? What the hell happened to the real Ed?" He looks up at me, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm not real happy about it, but I couldn't have cleaned the blood off and I don't think I could have now." I smile and flick my tail slightly. "What the hell happened to the real Mustang? The Mustang I know doesn't apologize for something this stupid."

"I don't know, maybe he had a change of heart after you called him dad in your sleep." Now it's my turn to be embarrassed. I feel my jaw drop in utter shock.

"I said what?" I glare at him as he laughs, smiling evilly.

"You called me dad then said you loved me." Mustang stops laughing but there's still a smile on his face. I don't know what to say, I don't really remember saying that but at the same time if I think hard enough I can slightly remember saying I love you.

I look at the ground, too embarrassed to look up at him. "Dammit, I can't believe I said that to you of all people."

"Do you remember what I said back to you?" He asks, I look up to see warmth in his eyes.

"No."

"I said that I loved you too." I growl slightly, did he do anything else to me when I was unconscious?

"What else did you do to me?" I watch as his eyes fill with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"I didn't do anything to you; I'm not a damn child molester. The only thing I did was wash the blood off of you then dressed you. Ed I truly think of you as a son and right now you need a father figure. I'm always here for you, remember that." I see the warmth and love return to his eyes, I know he means it.

Suddenly my legs give way and I let out a moan of pain as I hit the ground. My head is aching and I'm really not feeling good.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Instantly Mustang's at my side, resting his hand on my shoulders. I cough weakly and look up at him.

"I don't feel good, and it's not cause of what you said either." I lie on the floor on my right side, everything feeling weak. Mustang puts his hand gently on my forehead, I lean into it more savoring the cool flesh.

"You have a fever, and it's not just the common one. You feel like a furnace." He removes his hand and lifts me into his arms, cradling me against his chest. I cough a couple more times then bury my head deeper into his chest.

"I really really don't feel good." I mutter, head aching as well as everything else. Mustang lets out a sad sigh as he sets me on my bed, tucking the blankets tightly around me.

"You don't look good at all, hold on I'm going to get a cool washcloth. That will make you feel better." He leaves the room, leaving me to curl against myself, shaking with cold. I cough again and a shutter passes through my body, making me whimper in pain.

Mustang returns, in his hands a wet washcloth and a pill bottle. He sets the washcloth on my forehead and I can feel the cool water run down my face. I look back at him weakly, gaze unfocused and blurry.

"What's that?" I ask, shuttering in pain and cold. I watch as he pulls a pill out and grinds it up with the bottom of a glass of water.

"It's a painkiller, there were some left over from when you became human again." Mustang swipes the white powder into the water and helps me sit up. I lean against the headboard, feeling the washcloth slip from my face to land on my lap.

He hands me the glass and I slowly drink the water, tasting a hint of medication in it. I didn't notice how thirsty I was until I finished the whole glass, setting the empty cup on the nightstand.

"It's cold." I whimper again, lying back down on the bed, burrowing into the blankets. I hear Mustang sigh as he places a cool hand on my head.

"I know." He says sadly, sitting on the bed next to my head. I place my head on his lap, looking up at him. Mustang places the washcloth back on my head and begins to stroke my head, fingers running through the tangles blond hair.

"My mom used to do this for me and Al when we were sick." I close my eyes and begin coughing, body heaving. His hand is still running through my hair, gently scratching the golden dog ears. "Will I see her when I die?"

"Your not going to die from this, I won't let you." Mustang says fiercely, holding my flesh hand with his free one, "Once Al comes back and tells us what he found out we'll save you."

Just then the front door opens and slams against the wall. I growl weakly and turn my head towards my door, feeling the dog like instinct to protect Mustang well up inside of me.

"Mustang! I have good news and bad news." I hear Al's voice behind the door as he opens it, taking in the sight before him.

"Brother are you alright?" He asks, running to my side. I shake my head weakly and begin coughing again.

"What did you find out Alphonse?" Mustang asks, looking from me to Al, eyes hard and full of determination.


	5. Chapter 5: Promise Me

**YAY finally chapter 5 is up lol. I'll probably upload most of my chapters on Thursdays, cause that's the day when I have to go to therapy and I wake up at like 5 in the morning cause I need to mentally prepare myself to get in the car (I named him Chuck ^^)**

**Oh and RenCC123 I just uploaded a picture of Ed onto my deviantart, I can't make a link in here so just go to the little thing on my profile that says my deviantart, click that and I'll have it at the top of my page for you all.  
**

**So enjoy and thank you all for the reviews and favs, they make me happy ^^**

**Me and Ed you all!  
**

* * *

Promise Me

"What did you find Alphonse?" Mustang's voice is full of determination, eyes burning with the same emotion. Al looks down at me then at Mustang.

"First you answer my question, is big brother okay?" His hand gently runs through my hair. I whimper at his cold touch and cringe into Mustang's lap.

"I don't know, he collapsed in the hall and he says he's in pain. He has a high fever to top it all off." He lifts me into his arms, my head resting against his shoulder limply. He moves my legs so I'm sitting on his lap, then he tucks the blanket around me.

"Okay so I'll start with the bad news." Al begins, looking at me with a gaze that says 'I'm sorry big brother; I don't want to say it'.

"First tell me how long he has to live." Mustang holds me tighter and I savor the warmth of his body, the feeling of protection I get when he's holding me.

"Two and a half months, and no matter what we do he'll die." My eyes open wide as I stare at him, shaking in terror.

"No…" I trail off, shock taking over me. I begin breathing fast, feeling my heart thud in my chest. Mustang's hand rests on my chest, feeling my heart thundering against my ribs.

"Edward calm down, Al said he had good news too." His voice reminds me of my moms, the way she would calm us down when we were scared. My breathing slowly goes back to normal; I grab Mustang's hand and hold it close.

"So what I found out about Turner was that he was very devoted to his work, and when he found out that Madison died to bring back Ed he was angry. That's why he snuck in here, he wanted to fix his colleagues mistake. He prepared for this though; his notes go back five to six years. Turner tested the transmutation circle on animals and they died in two and a half months."

"But he wanted to see what would happen if you removed the circle from the body and destroyed it. After the two month mark the circle would glow a light blue from beneath the skin. Since the transmutation circle is slowly draining life energy he theorized that it was the soul's cry for help, wanting the life to be released and given back. When he removed it the animal would die but after the circle was destroyed and he performed CPR on the creature it would come back."

"If it isn't removed and destroyed the circle will slowly drain the spirit of energy, making it impossible for the soul to find the body, if it's removed then the spirit will have some energy left to bring the soul back." Al stops and looks at me, eyes glowing slightly.

"So we remove then destroy it, Ed dies but comes back and his life energy slowly comes back. Two months to take the energy away, two months to get it all back." I feel a little bit better, but I'll die once again.

"Mustang…" I get broken off as a cough escapes from my body, "if I don't come back when you destroy the thing I want you to promise me that you'll get Al's body back. You'll have to finish my journey for me."

"Ed you'll live though, do you really think that I'd let you die?" Mustang asks, looking into my eyes with a cold gray glare.

"Promise me!" I rasp, tears leaking slowly from my eyes. "Dying isn't something that you should be taking so lightly, it's horrible. When Madison killed me I went to the gate and the keeper went through all my memories, judging what I had done in life and where my soul would rest. When I came back it hurt, having your soul pulled back to earth is painful." I shudder at the memory.

"Edward…" He looks at me; I can tell from his voice that he's on the verge of tears.

"There's a small chance that I won't come back, promise me dammit that you'll finish my journey for me." I then turn to Al; heart feeling like it's breaking in two.

"And Al, carry on with our journey, don't let my death drag you down. Move on and don't look back, you can just forget all about me if you want to."

"Big brother you know I can't…" His voice is full of agony, echoing from inside the armor to bounce against the walls.

"Both of you promise me, please; this is more painful for me than it is for you." I close my eyes and let the tears run freely.

"I promise Ed." Mustang says gently, running his hand through my hair. I hear Al mutter the same thing and I open my eyes slowly, looking from Al to Mustang.

"Thank you, but don't think I'll die so easily." I force a smile, feeling determination flow through me. "You'll never get rid of me."

"Let's just hope your determination is strong enough to guide your soul back to your body after you die." Mustang smiles slightly, holding me tighter in his arms. Al walks over and puts his arms around both of us.

"Big brother you'll be fine, then you'll be back to raising hell." He laughs and I know he would be smiling if he had a body.

I smile and then begin coughing, throat sore and dry. Al grabs the empty glass on my nightstand and runs to the kitchen to fill it up. Mustang looks down at me; his eyes say everything that I need to know. I can see warmth; sadness and determination mix in his gaze.

Al returns in less than a minute, handing me the glass then pulling a chair up to sit next to my bed. I slowly sip the water, feeling the cool liquid run down my burning throat. I finish the glass then close my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Flurries

**Woke up at 6:30 this morning cause my friend called to say she has stories to tell me when she comes over in about 7 hours. Lol, I don't care, you all are lucky she called cause it woke my lazy ass up into typing this chapter out. Like in Captured this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I like my chapters short and sweet (sound like someone familiar? lol). So yeah, this chapter is probably going to be split up into two to three other chapters, at least I don't have to worry about lying in my room for hours thinking up ideas.**

**Hope you all like it and thank you for the reviews and faves. They make me and Ed happy (yes I believe Ed is real, my brother thinks I'm crazier than normal now ^^)**

** you guys!  
**

* * *

Flurries

Snow was coming down in gentle flurries, blowing around me and my outstretched hands like a mini tornado. The ground was already covered in the fluffy white stuff and small layer of ice had formed over it, making a hard icy shell. As soon as December had arrived the snow seemed to follow, everyday was like this, just small flurries of snow but just enough to cover the ground in at least a foot.

It's taking all the energy I can muster to stay out here, standing up to look at the snow as the flakes land onto my face. It took forever to leave the apartment; I nearly fell down the stairs twice. Al was out shopping and Mustang was asleep on the couch, that man could sleep through a herd of elephants trampling through the house without flinching.

I know he'll be pissed when he wakes up and finds me gone, but I can't stand being stuck in the house anymore. I know people might see me; they might even call the military and have them taken away for testing. But its cold outside and the apartment has a small secluded backyard, with a small leafless tree towering above me. I flinch as a random bolt of pain passes through my left shoulder; it's been doing that a lot lately.

Al says that it's just my body reacting to the transmutation circle; my body is trying to fight the foreign object in my body and losing. Sometimes when this happens I get really sick and the wound reopens, for three days I'm weak and in pain, unable to move from the bed or move for that matter without crying out in pain.

I know it's going to happen again, since my whole arm is slowly going numb, or maybe it's just the cold. Mustang will flip when he finds out I'm outside in only a long sleeve shirt and pajama pants. I smile as I mentally picture his face, frowning in anger with those dark gray eyes narrowed. I just act cute and he normally lets it slide, since he says that I'm too damn cute for my own good.

I hear the crunching of snow beneath someone's boots; smell the scent of sleep and old papers. I know whose outside with me without even turning to face him.

"Morning colonel, did you sleep well?" I ask, turning my head slightly so I can see his face. Yep, he's angry and I can't help but smile.

"Of course I did until I noticed you weren't in the house." He growls, taking a couple steps closer. I turn to face him, laying my ears back and tucking my tail between my legs. I bow down in a submissive crouch, sometimes it pisses me off that I'm part dog, all this shit seems to come naturally.

"I'm sorry colonel, it's just so boring in the house and I wanted the fresh air." I whimper, looking up at him to see his features soften. I guess this comes in handy as well.

"Just don't do it again unless me or Alphonse is outside with you, and next time put a damn coat on, like you aren't already sick enough." Mustang walks over to me, taking his coat off and throwing it around my shoulders. He helps me stand up and I grip his coat tightly with my right hand, inhaling his scent.

"Okay." I smile and feel his arms wrap around me, holding me in a tight embrace. His body is so warm and I lean into it, savoring the heat radiating off of his body.

"Come on lets get inside, your freezing." Mustang lets me go and begins walking to the door, with me following close behind. Suddenly the pain in my shoulder peaks and I fall to the ground, standing on my hands and knees in the cold snow.

"Edward?" He asks, kneeling in front of me and placing his hand under my chin, lifting my face up. I let out a moan and grab my aching shoulder, falling awkwardly on my side in the snow.

"It's doing it again, and it really hurts." I whisper, my whole body is slowly beginning to hurt as well. Before I know it I'm in Mustang's arms and he's carrying me into the house. My stomach suddenly twists itself into knots and I can feel something coming up my throat.

"I'm going to throw up." I moan, covering my mouth with my right hand, my left arm is lying uselessly on my chest. He looks down at me and hurries to the door, pushing it open with his shoulder before running to the bathroom. He sets me down next to the toilet and holds my hair back.

My boney back heaves and I taste copper and salt. When I'm done throwing up I fall to the side, lying on the floor panting. Mustang looks horrified his eyes wide with panic and confusion. I wipe the vomit away from my mouth and look at my automail arm. Now I know why he's so shocked.

Staining the silver steel of my hand is thick crimson blood.


	7. Chapter 7: Boats and Birds

**Very short chapter, it's awkward to have my brother watching me type from behind my back... Yeah I'm addicted to this song called Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk, it's a beautiful song and I listened to it the whole time I typed this out. I think it deserves to be the title of the chapter just for that. **

**The song that Mustang is humming in the end is this song, its about two lovers. One saying that she'll be anything and do anything for the person she loves, even if he wants to leave she'll still love him and wait for him to come back. It's such a sweet song about love and it doesn't have to apply to boyfriend/girlfriend relationships, it could be parental if you listen to it close enough. **

**So yes, I'm way calm right now so this chapter has a nice ending. Me and Ed you for all the favs and reviews! Please give me more ^^**

**"If you be my star**

**I'll be your sky**

**You can hide underneath me and come out at night**

**When I turn jet black and you show off your light**

**I live to let you shine**

**I live to let you shine..."~Boats and Birds  
**

* * *

Boats and Birds

"Edward?" Mustang asks, his voice trying not to shake in terror. I look up at him weakly, gaze unfocused as I watch the room around me blur and spin.

"It hurts." I whimper, all the strength in my body has ebbed away, leaving me weak and drained on the floor. I can't even sit up; the only thing I can do is cry out in pain and let my body shake. I feel Mustang's hands gently lifting my shirt up, carefully examining the bleeding stab wound.

"I'll be back; I need to stitch this up before you lose too much blood." I nod slightly and feel my stomach twinge painfully. Before I can throw up blood onto the bathroom floor he holds my limp body up and holds me over the toilet. My body suddenly goes painfully tense and blood runs from my mouth like and endless torrent. My heads spinning and the world seems to have gotten this strange white tint to it.

"Don't pass out Ed, you'll be okay." Mustang's voice sounds from somewhere far away. As soon as I'm done throwing up he sets me down on the floor, covering me with a towel. I hear his footsteps rush down the hall to where he keeps the first aid kit in the kitchen.

I whimper and close my eyes, my whole body feels like someone's smashed me then broken the pieces again and again. I can barely smell Mustang's comforting scent over the metallic smell of blood, but I know he's there. His warm hands brush over the skin on my left shoulder, cleaning the cut up and preparing it to be stitched up.

"Edward are you okay?' He asks as he begins stitching the wound up. I raise my head weakly and shake my head. I feel somewhat numb; I can't feel the pain of having the open cut sown up.

"Do you know your name?" Mustang flips me onto my back when he's done, carefully taking my pants off so I'm just lying on the bathroom floor in my underwear.

"Edward Elric." I rasp, voice thin and weak. I feel like passing out, my eyes are closing slowly without me having any control. I feel Mustang lift me up in his arms, carrying me to my bedroom probably.

"Good, how old are you?" I feel my body being lowered onto the bed. He's propping my feet up on a couple pillows, taking my shoes off as well.

"Fifteen." I whisper, breathing fast as I open my eyes. Mustang looks down at me, concern in his eyes. He tucks a blanket around me and begins to gently rub his hand on my chest, trying to stop my rapid breathing.

"Take deep breaths okay?" He takes a deep breath in and lets it out and I copy him, my body is relaxing slowly as I continue to take deep breaths.

"I'm thirsty." I whimper, breathing better now. Mustang looks at me and sighs, resting his hand on my head for a brief second.

"Your in shock right now, I can't give you anything but I can rub water or ice on your lips if you want. It'll help." I nod at that, and he leaves the room, returning with a small glass of ice water. He takes an ice cube out and runs it over my lips, letting some of the liquid drop into my mouth. Just that little bit of moisture makes me feel better and I let out a sigh.

"Do you feel better now?" Mustang asks, sitting next to me on the bed, ice cube melting slowly in his hand. I smile and nod, taking his other hand and holding it close. Ever so gently he lifts me from the bed, holding me in his arms, making calm flow through me.

"Can I sleep, I feel better really." My voice sounds stronger than before but it's still shaking with exhaustion. He smiles slightly and nods, gently humming a song. It's not my mother's song but it has a nice tune.

"If you start feeling sick tell me okay?" I nod and bury my head in his chest, listening to him singing in a low voice. I can hear some of the words but not all of them, but I can tell from the words that the songs about two people and kinda sounds like a sad love song.

It gives me good dreams as I fall asleep in Mustang's arms, calm and peaceful.

* * *

**"But you can skyrocket away from me**

**And never come back if you find another galaxy**

**Far from here with more room to fly**

**Just leave me your stardust to remember you by**

**Stardust to remember you by..."**

**More Boats and Birds, it suits this story in my eyes. Cause Mustang loves Ed like a SON, he's not a damn child molester and stuff. Sorry people who love yaoi, in my mind a 30 year old loving a 15 year old is considered molestation.**

**If you call this yaoi you will be stabbed to death with a plastic spoon, then I shall have my kitty Herman eat all your strawberries (yes I know you all love strawberries ^^)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: True Feelings

**Woke up at 6 yet again to type up the next chapter, I need to get a life sometime, I think they sell lives at walmart now right? They sell everything there now...**

**So yes another chapter is up! I don't know how many more there will be before this story ends but it's not going to be over for sometime, I know that makes you happy. I'm already thinking up ideas for another story (One of my friends really wants a werewolf story, and I'm probably going to write that next ^^). **

**Yes this is a very lovey chapter, sorry I really have to stop listening to Boats and Birds, it's such a sweet song though ^^**

**Just to tell you this is absolutely NOT YAOI, I don't know how many times I need to say that but just putting it out there again, I will never write yaoi, its wrong on so many levels. Even my friend who barely knows anything about FMA (I tell her about it every time she comes over =]) says that its just messed up. **

**So I'm done ranting and I know you guys are ready to read this chapter. Just remember that me and Ed you and reviews and favorites make us happy. ^^  
**

* * *

True Feelings

_I'm under a night sky; the dark black seems to surround me, pushing against me. I begin to panic, terrified that I'm dying once again. But then the darkness retreats and I can feel the warmth of light on my back. I look up to see a single bright star, glowing in the center of the sky, illumining the world around me in pale silver._

_ The star slowly begins to fade, like it's slowly getting farther and farther away. I reach out my right hand, desperately trying to reach the star that hovers high in the sky. My metal fingers graze it and stardust flutters down from the heavens, swirling around me like the snow did. _

_ I feel somewhat sad, the star is gone and the only thing left is just some of its brilliant light. But I feel happy too; at least it left me some sparkling dust to remember it by._

I wake up, confused by the dream. I shake it off; it was just a dream after all. It was probably from listening to Mustang gently singing that song, and I know that there was something in it about night skies and stardust.

That's when I notice that Mustang isn't holding me anymore; he's not even in the dully lit room. For some weird reason I thought he might be hiding in the dark corners of the room, but he isn't.

Then I notice the soft sounds of speech outside my door, two people are talking in hushed voices and I can barely hear them. Every part of me screams out in pain as I push myself into a sitting position, swaying slightly. I shake the fuzziness from my head and stand up, the room spins around me and I feel like I'll fall over.

I force myself to stagger the couple feet that lie between me and the bedroom door. I sit on the floor and prick my ears, listening to the conversation.

"But Al he's in pain, I need to remove that damn transmutation circle." I hear Mustang's frustrated voice, he's trying to keep his voice low but it rises in pitch. "If you were here seeing how much blood he was vomiting then you would feel the same way."

"In the notes I read it said if you remove it to early the soul will go into some sort of shock. You need to wait until his soul is ready, then you can remove it. Believe me I hate seeing brother like this and I want to remove it as well, but it won't do him any good." Al's voice is sad and I can mentally picture him lowering his head.

"I hate this; I hate everything about this situation. I just hate feeling so…useless." Mustang's voice breaks slightly, like he's holding back tears.

"Brother will be fine and you know it. He's too strong to let something this little take him down." I smile when I hear the pride in Al's voice but that small amount of happiness is short lived.

"Alphonse he's not as strong as you think he is. It's only been a month and he's getting weaker every day. This thing could kill him before the next month. He seems to have this distant look in his eyes sometimes, like he's not really here. He hasn't been able to keep food down in weeks and whatever muscle and fat he had on him is gone, he's starting to look like a damn skeleton again." I cringe at Mustang's words and look at my left hand, lying limply at my side. He's right, my fingers are boney as well as the rest of my body.

"You don't really want to believe that Mustang, you just don't want to think about the possibility that he will live. You're trying to think off all the bad that could happen and all the bad that has happened. Sometimes you just need to see the brighter side of things. If you have hope that brother will live it will channel itself to Ed, he needs to hope now more than anything. Please don't upset him, he's fragile right now." Al says sadly. I hear a small silent cry of sadness and I'm shocked when I hear that it's from Mustang.

"I do want him to pull through; I want him to live but so hard to think that he will when I see him so sick. I wish that this was happening to me and not him." I hear a dull thud as Mustang falls to the floor, silent sobs escaping from his body.

"Mustang…" Al whispers but Mustang seems to ignore him.

"You and Ed are like sons to me, it's agony to see him struggling to stay alive while I can only sit back and wait. I love you both so much." He wails and I'm shocked. I never **ever **thought that I would hear those words escape from the colonel's mouth. He always fought with me, it seemed like we were competing against each other constantly. But he actually loves us…

The feelings of sadness and love slowly sink in, bringing tears to my eyes. I stand up and grab the knob of the door, slowly turning it and pushing the door open.

Al's standing over Mustang, looking down at him frozen in place. Mustang's on his knees, crying into his hands. I watch Al's head turn towards me, soulful eyes glowing brighter.

"Brother…" He trails off when I fling myself at Mustang, wrapping my arms around his body and burring my head in his shoulder.

"I love you too. I always hated these feelings that you were like a dad to me, it always seemed like you were my enemy. It feels so good to hear you say what I've been thinking." I cry into his shoulder. His body tenses, arms slowly wrapping around me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Edward, you heard us?" He asks, even though he knows the answer. I nod into his shoulder and hold him tighter.

"I won't die, I'm strong and nothing this small will kill me. I'll be around for a long time and you're going to have to deal with it." I pull my head out of his shoulder, smiling. He smiles back, tears still running from his eyes.

I suddenly feel Al's arms wrap around both of us, his head rests on Mustang's shoulder and I can almost see the armor smiling. It feels so good to finally have a father, since that man left us when we were little. It's like my family is slowly piecing itself together.

And it feels good.


	9. Chapter 9: Weak

**Sorry it's short, my brother is sitting behind me watching paid programming really loud. I can't focus when I hear people talking about getting shit for 3 easy payments of 39.95. There's probably tons of errors and I apologize in advance. **

**Okay so this chapter is from Mustangs POV and it was supposed to be longer, but I'm splitting it up into three chapters cause I'm a bitch that loves to give you a chapter that ends with a cliff hanger ^^**

**So enjoy and know that Ed and I you**

**Oh and by the way my next project is a werewolf story (for my friend on DA Jamaicancrocodile who won't leave me alone about it, lol she knows I love her ^^) so for all of you that want a werewolf story too then you guys are in luck, cause I love werewolves and consider myself one (I'm a freak, but you all knew that already)  
**

* * *

Weak

I woke up on the couch that had been my bed for two months. Ever since the transmutation circle in Ed's arm had activated I hadn't left their house. Hawkeye had been sending papers for me to sign once a week, she had just dumped of a large stack of paper two days ago.

Sighing, I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes, glancing at the menacing pile of paper. I know I should do some of that work, but Ed is my top priority at the moment, I'll check on him first before doing anything else. Al hadn't left his side for three weeks, keeping an eye on him, waiting for the circle to glow from under his skin. Since two months was up Ed's soul would cry out for help, it could happen at any time.

I stand up and slowly begin to walk down the small hall that leads to Ed's bedroom. Ever since that day he was vomiting blood he stayed in bed, too weak to move. He's even worse now, it's killing me inside to see him so sick, and I thought he was bad before.

I knock on the bedroom door, slow gentle raps that seem to echo off the walls. The doorknob turns as Al opens the door, peeking out from behind the door. He sighs and lets me in the room.

"He's still sleeping, don't wake him okay? He had a hard time getting to sleep last night." Al sounds flustered and frustrated, sitting down on a chair placed near his brother's bed.

"No changes?" I ask and he shakes his head. Sighing I sit at the foot of the bed, watching the sick teen sleep.

Ed's breathing is ragged and labored, his body twitches slightly and he lets out a small moan. I gently place my hand on his head, running my fingers through the dull golden hair. His golden ears lay back and he kicks the blanket off, revealing his thin body. Ed's wearing his normal black tank top and a pair of long black pants. Through the fabric you can see his fragile bones, stringy muscle and bone showing under paper white skin.

"He's been doing this for hours now." Al says simply, wrapping the blanket around Ed. I watch as Ed's eyes slowly open, revealing golden eyes glazed with sleep. He looks up at me and smiles weakly.

"Mustang…" His voice barely registers above a whisper; it's so thin and weak like the rest of his body.

"Morning Ed, do you feel okay?" I ask, watching as he squirms in the bed, trying to lay his head on my lap. I help him untangle himself from the blanket and feel his warm head on my leg.

"Not really, I'm tired and thirsty." I look at Al and he nods, leaving the room to get a glass of water for his brother. Ed can't keep down food, so Al just grinds up vitamins into his water; it's the only thing that's keeping his body from completely starving to death.

"Al's getting you some water okay?" He nods and closes his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"I can't wait till you take this thing out; I've never felt this bad in my life." Ed buries his head deeper into my leg, eyes still closed. Just then Al walks into the room, a small glass of water clutched in his large hand. I help Ed sit up in my lap, his frail body leaning on one of my arms.

I grab the glass from Al and put the cup to Ed's lips, tipping it back slightly so water can enter through his parted lips. He must have been thirsty cause in less than a minute the glass is empty. Al takes the glass from my hand and sets it on the nightstand, sitting back in his chair, watching his brother.

Ed's breathing is getting even worse, rasping breaths escaping him. I watch as he closes his eyes and goes limp in my arms. Then he lets out a shriek that makes the blood freeze in my veins.

"Mustang it's glowing!" Al wails, leaving the room to get the first aid kit in the kitchen. Ed begins to twitch in my arms, body writhing in pain. His eyes are wide open now, staring at the ceiling with an unfocused gaze.

I look at his arm and see a bright blue glowing beneath the skin, then all hell breaks loose.


	10. Chapter 10: Gone Away

**Yesterday was my birthday, YAY I'm officially 15 now. Today was the first day of school, but I'm not going and it makes me sad (it's a LONG story don't ask) so my brother is in school giving me time to type this chapter ^^. I'm going to cyber school and I don't know when it starts -.-* so I'll have a lot of time at home to write fanfics. I'll probably get the next chapter up early and besides, I really don't like leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, cause I hate when they do that in books. **

**So yeah you all oh and I suggest you listen to this song called Pain by Hollywood Undead (my favorite band of the moment ^^) while reading, cause it's really good and was my inspiration for this chapter.**

**"Now I can see your pain**

**I'm sorry**

**Goodbye**

**I cry so hard.**

**Now I can see your pain**

**I'm sorry**

**Goodbye**

**I cry tonight."**

**Just to warn you it is a little mature so yeah, some people might not like it. (It pretty much only says the f word but if you don't like swearing then don't listen, but your missing out and there are censored ones ^^)**

**Me, Ed and my kitteh Herman you a lot (he kept me company while I wrote this chapter and almost put in random letters cause he walked on the keyboard ^^)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Gone Away

Ed's shrieking seems to echo off the walls, making the blood freeze solid in my veins. His thin body is convulsing in my arms, eyes clouded with pain and staring at the ceiling blankly. The circle is pulsing blue light, like a small heart embedded in the poor boy's arm.

"Help…" Ed whimpers as the convulsions begin to stop; it seems his body doesn't have any energy left to continue the internal struggle. I run my hand under his shirt, feeling his heart beating against his ribcage like a trapped bird. His breathing is fast and shallow; I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet.

"I will Ed, don't worry you'll be fine. Just take deep breaths okay?" I take in a deep breath and let it out, hoping he'll copy me. Ed nods and begins to take slower breaths, it seems like he even calmed down a little.

"It hurts…get it out…" His voice is even weaker than before and I have to lean in closer to hear what he's saying. He lets out a small cry of pain and I can see tears streaming from his eyes, agony and sorrow glowing in those golden eyes.

"Al's bringing the first aid kit, when he gives it to me I'll take it out." I gently run my hand through his knotted blond hair, scratching behind his laid back ears. I feel his tail thump into the side of my leg, a small playful gesture.

"Mustang I got it!" Al cries, running into the room clutching the small white case in his arms. He hands it to me then his attention is on Edward.

"Hold him for me please." I put the case down on the bed and lift the limp body up in my arms, holding him out for Al to take. Al carefully pulls his brother into his arms, cradling him close to his chest. Ed's body is almost lifeless; he doesn't seem to have any strength left in his limps. I watch as his head lolls to the left, unfocused eyes searching for my face.

"Your okay big brother, we're both here." Al reassures him, rocking his brother gently in his arms. Ed nods and closes his eyes, his left arm falling off of his chest to dangle uselessly over Al's large arms. Good, maybe he won't feel when I cut the scar open.

I fumble in the kit for a little until I find what I'm looking for. I pull out stuff that I need to stitch the wound up after the circle is gone, bandages, a scalpel, tweezers, painkillers and one of my ignition gloves. I know I'll need it to destroy that thing in his arm, that parasite deserves to burn like the demon it is.

"Ed I'm cutting open your arm, it may hurt for a little then it'll stop." I kneel down beside Al, resting my gloved hand on Edward's head. He nods weakly and lets out a small moan of pain, making my heart twist into knots. I take a deep breath and press the sharp blade of the scalpel against warm flesh.

As soon as the surgical knife is in his arm I hear him hiss in pain. I glance at him and see that he's gritting his teeth in pain, eyes closed tightly. I continue to cut through stringy muscle until I find the pulsing circle. I drop the bloody scalpel to the floor and grab the tweezers. I have to get this thing out and bandage Ed's arm up so he doesn't bleed out on the carpet; blood is already running from the wound to drip from his fingertips.

The tweezers grasp the small metal circle and with one quick tug the things out of Ed's body. As soon as it leaves he lets out a shriek of agony, opening his eyes wide and glancing over at me.

"Destroy it!" He screams, fresh tears joining the drying tears on his face. I put the circle on the floor and focus hard on it, trying to block out Ed's cries of pain. I snap my fingers and the circle bursts into flames, making a small dark spot on the floor. It sounds like the circle is screaming, joining Ed's cries to echo around the room. Then everything is deathly quiet, even Ed isn't screaming. With one last flash of fire the circle cracks and turns to ash on the floor.

I turn back to face Ed, grabbing bandages to wrap his arm up with. I didn't cut down to deep, so he won't need stitches thank goodness. I hear his shallow breathing rasping from his throat, I can feel his pulse slow from under my hands.

"Thank you…" He breaths weakly. I look up to see him looking at the ceiling again, a small smile on his face. He's still crying and I begin to wonder why. I finish bandaging his arm then grab his hand, trying desperately to comfort him.

"Remember what…you two promised…keep it…please…" My heart seems to stop; no Ed can't be dying or doubting himself now.

"You'll be alright Ed, its out and you're still alive." I whisper, clutching his hand tighter in mine, careful not to break one of his fragile bones. He looks at me, sorrow and disappointment in his eyes.

"I feel my soul…it's being pulled away…I don't have much longer…" Ed's body seems to be getting colder; his heart is beginning to slow down in its rhythmic beating.

"Big brother." Al whispers, I know if he had a body he would be crying with me and his brother.

"I love you both…the gate…I can see it…goodbye…" His body shutters with his last ragged breath. Al and I watch in horror as the light fades from Edward's eyes, leaving the golden eyes a dull copper.

The familiar glow in his eyes is gone, just like his soul.


	11. Chapter 11: Unbreakable Bonds

**You all thought that I had killed Ed didn't you? I'm not that heartless and I'd be uber sad if I knew that Ed had died in one of my fics *glomps chimera Ed*. Yes he comes back in this chapter, and the chapters after this will be happier. I think there will be 2 or 3 chapters after this then I'm starting the werewolf story.**

**Yeah I don't know how long this wonderful mornings until 3pm that my brother is gone will last. He really doesn't like people (he's kinda like me but instead of being scared of cars he's scared of people). My dad is giving him a whole semester until he considers letting him go to cyber school. But my dad was kinda harsh, my brother was at school already when he started telling my mom and I about all this. He brought me into the conversation and confirmed that he once told my grandmother I had little to no chance of happiness cause I was going to become a shut in. It hurt when he said that and he also said more stuff like he doesn't want my brother to be all messed up. But what about me? Does he care at all? **

**Meh I'm just a little upset, but whatever, you guys don't want to hear a life story, you want to read the chapter already lol. So yes enjoy and stuff and always know that Ed and I you.**

**Oh and by the way while writing this chapter I was listening to Making love out of nothing at all by Air Supply, lol it suits the happiness at the end. ^^**

** you and please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Unbreakable Bonds

I look down at Ed's lifeless body in shock; he can't be dead…not after all he had been through. I drop his limp hand and look up at Al, determination glowing in my eyes.

"Put him on the floor Al, I'm going to bring him back." He doesn't seem to hear, he just keeps staring at his brother's body. I know if he had a body right now he would be crying but the armor prevents him from shedding tears. Al shakes his head and nods, setting Ed down on the floor.

"The notes said that when Turner did CPR the patient would come back. Let's hope he wasn't lying…" Al murmurs, kneeling at his brother's head, gently closing the dull copper eyes with his hand. At least he looks like he's sleeping now.

I remember learning CPR when the war in Ishbal began; it had been required for soldiers to learn how to bring back someone. I rack my brain until all the steps come back to me, I lean down and gently rub his chest with my fist, he doesn't respond. I then tilt his head back and try to see if he is breathing, even if it is faint, but I'm not that lucky.

I pinch his nose and press my lips to his, trying to ignore the awkward feeling that threatens to take over me. It's not like I'm kissing him, it's to bring Ed back and I'm not enjoying this. I blow air into his mouth, feeling his chest rise with the forced breath; I lift my lips from his to let the air escape then do the same thing again.

Then I move down to his chest, placing my hands together with my fingers interlaced. I begin pushing down on the center of his chest, careful not to put too much pressure into the thrusts; I don't want to break one of the poor boy's ribs. Ed just lies there lifeless, body moving with the force of my pushing. After a minute I begin to repeat the procedure, placing my lips on his and blowing a mouthful of air into his lungs then I return to the compressions.

"This is normal; sometimes people will be doing CPR for minutes until the person wakes up." I reassure Al, who's looking at his brother with anxious eyes. He nods and gently rubs his brother's head, running his fingers over the golden dog ears.

"Brother wake up please. You said you'd stay around for a long time; don't go back on that promise like all your other ones." He whispers, sorrow echoing in the young boy's voice. I feel tears beginning to run from my eyes, dripping down onto Ed's limp body.

I lean in to put my lips to his when Ed suddenly takes in a hitched breath. I feel hope flow through me as he continues gasping for air, opening his eyes wide. Al helps him sit up and he gently pats his brother on the back, as though he's helping him clear his lungs.

"I'm…alive?" He asks through deep breaths, eyes streaming with tears. I sit in front of him and watch as his breathing becomes even. As soon as he's done gasping for breath he falls forward into my arms, thin arms wrapping around my neck.

I feel warmth radiating from the once cold body that had been lying lifeless on the floor minutes ago. This thought makes me feel better; Ed's back and he'll live. I hear his sobs echoing from my chest, his tears turning the white fabric of my shirt dark gray with moisture.

"It's okay Ed, your fine." I whisper gently. He seems to hear slightly then lifts his tear streaked face from my chest, looking at me with bloodshot golden eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me back." Ed smiles and his ears prick forward. I feel his tail whack my back and I smile.

"You don't have to thank me; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had left you dead on the floor." I pull him closer; embracing the young boy that had became a son to me in just a few months. I look up from Ed's face and look at Al, who's staring at the two of use with a mixture of sadness and happiness in his eyes.

"Get over here Al, your part of the family." I open my arms in a gesture telling him to join the group hug. I can almost see the armor smile as he wraps his arms around Ed and I. Ed turns to face Al and smiles, nuzzling the empty helmet with love glowing in his eyes.

"Love you Al." He whispers, turning his attention to his brother. I smile when he tries to wrap his skinny arms around Al's large metal shoulders.

"I love you too big brother." Al laughs and unwraps his arms from around me, putting them around his brother. I sit back and watch the two brothers laughing happily; it's funny to see the boney dog boy trying to hug the huge suit of armor that is his little brother.

After a couple minutes Ed lets out a large yawn, canine like teeth glinting in the pale morning light. He circles in Al's lap, trying to find a comfortable position to lie in. Once he seems comfortable he curls up against Al, wrapping his golden tail so it rests over his face.

"He's so adorable." I smile and stroke his head. Ed's ears prick up and he snuggles deeper into his tail, smiling.

"He is, thank you so much for bringing him back Mustang. Without big brother I don't know what I would do." Al begins running his large hand down Ed's body, his hand is almost as big as Ed at the moment, but I know Ed won't stay a skeleton forever.

"You both don't have to thank me, I love you both and if I hadn't brought him back I would hate myself." I look at Ed's sleeping figure, watching his side rise and fall with his deep breathing.

"Will you stay with us until he gets better? We love you too and it would probably make Ed really happy if you did." Al laughs as he continues stroking his brother, "He'll probably listen to you better than he listens to me."

"Of course I'll stay, I can't leave you to watch this little hell raiser by yourself."

"He doesn't look like he's able to raise hell right now."

"But once he gets better you'll see, now that he's part dog he'll be even worse."

"Oh god no." Al lets out a sigh and looks down at his brother with affection in his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep okay? I'll sleep in his bed since he seems comfortable on your lap." I stand up and grab a blanket from the bed, throwing it over Ed. He flinches slightly but snuggles into it, hand grabbing the red linen fabric to pull it closer.

"Night Mustang."

"Night Al." I yawn as I settle into the bed, exhausted from all the craziness that had happened in only an hour or so. I close my eyes and fall quickly into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Toast

**You guys are probably thinking "why the hell is this chapter called toast?" you shall see later in the story, sorry I'm uber hungry and I want some toast lol. Yeah I'll probably have two more chapters after this one and stuff then the stories over, I may even make a sequel to this story sometime when I feel like it, but I really want to write that werewolf story.**

**Yeah I'm not good at writing happy scenes, I'm better at writing weird random stuff, so yeah. Well enjoy and always know that me and Ed you.**

**Oh and this is uber random but I had a talk with myself last night but I thought I was talking to Ed (which could be a possibility lol cause he is real, well in my mind he is) so just thought I would tell you about that. You guys would also be happy to know that I think about the next chapter of this story while I'm falling asleep, these thoughts are starting to mess up my dreams. Like I had a dream about world war 3 and me and Ed were alone in this weird junkyard place. The king Bradley was there all being evil and stuff and almost killed Ed (OH NOEZ!) but Herman came out of no where and ate him, cause Herman likes homoncili, he eats them all the time.**

**WOW long authors note, if you read all this you deserve a cookie *Herman hands you a cookie and Ed gives you a big hug***

**Again you all! :3  
**

* * *

Toast

_There's nothing but empty white space here, it's so eerily quiet and calm. I look in front of me and see that gate that has become familiar to me in my lifetime. Gray stone hovering a couple feet off the ground, strange alchemic symbols etched into the stone surface. Sitting in front of the gate, looking me over with calm white eyes, sits the gatekeeper._

_ "Back again foolish alchemist?" His voice echoes through this empty void, sounding like many voices forced into one being. I look at him and take in a quick breath, watching him smile at my discomfort. _

_ "I'm dead aren't I?" I ask, sitting on the blinding white ground below me. He stands up and walks over to me, his smile seems to grow bigger as he approaches._

_ "You sure are dead, want proof?" The gatekeeper asks, kneeling before me so his eyes are staring into mine. He doesn't even give me time to answer as he places his hand on my forehead, letting the horrible vision take over._

_ Mustang is kneeling over my lifeless body, pushing down on my chest with rhythmic pulses. Al's sitting by my head, his large fingers gently running through my hair. I close my eyes, willing the vision of my lifeless body to go away. _

_ I can hear Al's pleading voice echoing in my head, "Please brother wake up, keep this promise for us." With that the vision is over and I'm back at the gate, gasping and feeling tears run from my eyes._

_ "Please let me go back!" I wail, looking at the gatekeeper in desperation, "I can't leave them yet." _

_ "I didn't intend to take your soul anyway; it's not your time." He smiles and stands up, grabbing my left hand and helping me stand up. Then the world around me blurs and spins, swirling around me like a tornado…_

I open my eyes and find myself in Al's lap, shivering under a blanket. I feel his hand on my back, his voice soft and barely audible. I realize I must have been crying in my sleep, since I can feel moisture around my eyes. I look around the room and notice Mustang isn't here.

"Al." I whisper, sitting up in his lap and leaning against his chest. I feel his arms wrap around me, holding me close.

"Big brother are you okay? You were crying and moaning in your sleep." I turn my head to face Al, seeing the concern glowing in his soulful eyes.

"Yeah it was just a bad dream." I smile and nuzzle his helmet, feeling my tail begin to thump against his side. He laughs and strokes my head gently.

"So how are you feeling?" Al asks, his large hand still running through my hair. I think for a little, I'm not really in pain but my body aches like I'm getting over a cold. I still feel weak and tired but hopefully that will go away soon.

"Way better than before." I let out a huge yawn and bury my head in Al's chest, resting my eyes. I hear him laugh slightly as he picks me up in his arms, carrying me over to the bed.

"I'll go tell Mustang your awake; you've been asleep for a whole day. He was worried that you wouldn't wake up." He sets me on the bed and darts from the room, leaving me in the room alone. I sigh and sniff the air, the bed smells like Mustang, his scent is mixed with mine and the bed feels warm. I guess he woke up just a little while ago and from the sounds from the kitchen is probably making coffee.

I yawn again and flop down onto the bed, lying on my back and looking at the ceiling. Maybe I should ask Al or Mustang if I can paint the ceiling a different color than the pale cream that it is now, red would be more exciting. I smile at the thought of a blood red ceiling and pale cream walls, they could paint the walls red too if they wanted to.

I hear Mustang's light steps being followed by Al's loud clanging footsteps, the sounds are getting closer to the door and I turn my head to the left, gazing at the door. Mustang enters first, carefully peeking around the door to see if I am truly awake. I smile and sit up, looking into his warm gray eyes.

"Morning Mustang." I prick my ears forward as he walks into the room, Al following close behind. Mustang smiles and walks over to the bed, sitting down next to me.

"Good morning Ed, you heavy sleeper." He gently punches my shoulder and laughs. I whack him in the back with my tail and let out a playful growl, baring my teeth.

"It's not my fault I was so damn tired." I laugh and lean against him, letting out another huge yawn. Mustang gently scratches behind one of my golden ears and I smile.

"So are you hungry or thirsty? I'm making some coffee and I can make some toast or something." He smiles as Al comes to sit on the other side of me, resting his metal hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want coffee; can you just get me a glass of water? And I guess toast would be okay, since I know you can't cook." I see Mustang blush and I laugh.

"I can make toast, that's good enough."

"That's because it's almost impossible to burn toast."

"You can still burn toast you know."

"Yeah but burning toast won't set the house on fire, unless you use your gloves to make the toast. Then we're screwed."

"Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Maybe." I laugh, it feels good to have a small argument with Mustang, and I can tell he likes it too.

"I'll go get you some water and toast, you'd better eat it too bone boy." He gets up and leaves the room quickly, snickering the whole way down the hall.

"He's annoying." I growl, sticking my tongue out at the closed door. Al laughs and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"It's good to have the old Ed back." I turn my head and smile at him, flicking my ears slightly.

"And it feels good to be back." I sigh and listen to the sounds of the colonel fumbling around in the kitchen. I laugh when I hear him slip slightly on the floor, grumbling to himself.

"So when is the colonel returning to work?" I ask Al, curling close to his body.

"I don't know, probably once you get better. He told me that he might have you come to work with him too, because he says it would be easier for him if he knew the little hell raiser wasn't causing trouble."

"Who the hell is he calling little! Damn slacker." I grumble to myself, cursing the colonel under my breath. Al laughs and I hear Mustang's footsteps coming closer to the door.

"I'm not little!" I yell at him when he enters the room, it's funny to see the confusion on his face. "Al told me that you called me a little hell raiser, I'm just a hell raiser."

"I dread what you'll be like when you get better." He sighs, handing me a glass of water and a small plate of toast. I notice that he didn't burn it and I mentally clap for him in my head.

I smile at him innocently and gulp down the water, feeling the cool liquid run down my dry throat. Once I finish the glass I slowly eat the toast, afraid that if I eat it too quick I might throw up. They both are watching me closely, probably thinking the same thing as me.

After about five minutes I finish the toast and let out a sigh, lying down on my right side, snuggling into the warm covers.

"Can I sleep now? Dying and coming back to life makes me tired." I don't even stay awake long enough to hear their answer to that.


	13. Chapter 13: Hidden Pain

**Sorry I know this chapter is uber short and probably has tons of errors in it. My mom and brother went camping and my dad doesn't care what I do on the computer really, so I have loads of free time until tomorrow afternoon. I told myself/forced myself to write this chapter, since it's been in my head for the past 4 days. It's kinda sad and stuff but the next chapter will probably be happy, depending on the mood I'm in.**

**Oh and there will be 2 chapters after this, I know I said that there would only be 1 more but this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I like my chapters short and to the point. The next chapter will probably be better since I'll be thinking about it before I go to sleep (speaking of sleep it's almost 9, and I'm uber tired)**

**So night everyone, and know that me and Ed you! ^^**

**Enjoy :3  
**

* * *

Hidden Pain

The morning sky stretched wide across central city, shades of gold, blue and light purple colliding to make an almost unnatural color. I sigh and look at Mustang and Al; they both are looking at me, asking me a silent question.

A month had gone by since the transmutation circle was pulled from my shoulder, and Mustang had warned me that he would take me to the office with him one day. I didn't think that day would come so damn soon. I wore my normal clothing, black shirt, black pants and my red coat. The hood was drawn up to hide my ears and the coat was long and big enough to hide my tail. I didn't wear my hair like I normally did though; it hung down my shoulders somewhat wavy.

"I'm ready." I whisper to them both. They nod and begin walking down the street, Mustang leading with Al walking close beside me. I look down at the ground, examining the shadows of buildings and the dark gray pavement of the sidewalk.

"Its okay brother, it's early and there aren't many people." Al whispers to me, trying to make me feel a little more comfortable. A cool breeze blows through the city, my coat begins to billow out a little and I feel my heart beat faster. Al grabs a corner of my jacket and keeps it from revealing my secret. I shiver from cold and fear, leaning a little on Al.

I can hear and smell people, there aren't too many, just people heading off to work and early risers. Some seem to notice the three of us and whisper some questions to their companion, but who wouldn't be curious if they saw a large suit of armor, a man in uniform and a frail boy clutching his brother's arm like it was a lifeline.

"Are they staring?" I ask Al, not looking up.

"No brother, they're just a little curious but that's normal." He gives me a gentle nudge and I smile slightly. Then I hear the sound of running, footsteps hitting the pavement from behind us.

The people don't seem to notice us as they run by, and I'm glad they don't ask questions. But the one in the back of the group bumps me and I slip slightly, arm slipping from Al's. Before I can even hit the ground my hood slips off, and the blood freezes in my veins. I hit the ground and lay there, eyes wide with panic and fear.

"I'm sorry." Somebody says from above me. I hear him gasp and I flinch, hearing other people muttering close by.

"Are those dog ears?"

"I bet there not real, people don't have dog ears."

"Maybe he's just one of those circus freaks."

I tremble at the sentences they say, this was what I had feared the most. People were crowding around now, trying to get a glimpse of me. I look up and see a small crowd of people, all of them looking down at me with missed emotions in their eyes.

"Back away people, nothing to see here." Mustang says, pushing people away as I just sit there, frozen to the ground. Then someone breaks from the crowd and kneels down beside me, his eyes wander over my face and I feel his hand grab one of my ears roughly.

"There real!" He cries as I let out a yelp of pain. The man then looks down by my legs, probably seeing the golden tail hidden beneath the red coat fabric.

"Leave my brother alone." Al stands over me, looking down on the man with menacing eyes. The man stands up and backs away, looking at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"The freak has a tail too; you guys taking him back to the lab where he came from?" The man snarls. The people that Mustang had herded away are nearly gone, but at least five of them are still looking from across the street, eyes narrowed.

Mustang kneels down and helps me stand on shaking legs. He ignores the man's question and begins to walk quickly down the sidewalk; his face is twisted in rage as he drags me along.

"Those bastards, I want to go back there and burn them to a crisp!" He hisses, looking straight ahead. I know it wouldn't help if I didn't put my hood up, with my free hand I place it back over my head. I look down at the ground and feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Freak, taking me back to the lab where I came from…" I mutter in sadness, tears falling from my eyes to land on the concrete, dotting it with small dark spots. I feel Al's hand on my back, trying to comfort me as we practically run to central city HQ.


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome Back

**This is the first chapter that I've ever written out in a notebook, and it's copied word for word. I'm making this note quick cause my brother is annoying the hell out of me and my mom is making mac & cheese for dinner.**

**So yeah Ed and I you all and there might be an extra chapter, I really don't know yet.**

**Enjoy :3  
**

* * *

Welcome Back

Once we had reached central headquarters Mustang seems to calm down slightly, but his eyes still have the fires of anger and frustration burning in them.

We say nothing as he gently leads me through the doors. I keep my head lowered, tears still leaking slowly from my eyes.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asks from my left side. I shake my head and don't look up. I watch as the green carpet blurs from under my feet, not caring if people are looking at us. A door opens in front of us and then we stop. I look up and notice we are in a small bathroom, the room isn't too big but it's made for one person to use at a time.

The lock on the door clicks as Al locks it. The weight of all that has happened in the last couple minutes slams down on me, forcing me to my knees.

"Edward, its okay, nothing bad is going to happen to you." Mustang kneels down beside me, placing his hand under my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. He sighs when he sees my tear streaked face and pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the tears away.

"I'm a freak, aren't I? I ask, voice breaking as a sob threatens to overwhelm me. Mustang's eyes soften as he pulls the hood from my face.

"No, people just don't understand. When they see someone that is different than they are they label them." He pulls me into a warm embrace, running his hand down my back in a soothing gesture.

"What if scientists come to take me away?" I can't hold it back any longer. I wail and bury my head into Mustang's shoulder, body shaking with my sobs.

"If they do call a lab the scientists won't do anything. After you became human again I told King Bradley everything. The higher ups all know what happened and they told the labs to act like there's nothing wrong with you. If someone calls them the scientists will make something up." He says gently, ignoring the huge wet spot that I'm making on his uniform.

I begin to calm down and when I do I look up at him, searching for any doubt in his eyes. I find none.

"Feel better now?" Mustang asks. I nod and force out a smile, wiping my face with the back of my flesh hand.

"So are you taking me to see everyone?" I ask, feeling calmer and happier than earlier. He nods and helps me stand. When I raise a hand to put my hood back on he stops me.

"Everyone here knows about you, they don't know all the details, only about the ears and tail." Mustang grabs my hand and moves around Al to unlock the door. I stand still and look out into the hall, people walking by glancing at me. With shaking legs I walk after Mustang and Al, ears and tail flicking at every sound.

Eventually we reach the large oak door that separates the office from the bustling world outside.

"Colonel Mustang!" A voice calls from up the hall. We all turn to see Master Sergeant Fuery running towards us, he looks at us then salutes.

"Yes Fuery." Mustang replies, eyes resuming their normal calculating look.

"Fuhrer president Bradley would like to speak to you." Fuery looks at the ground and scuffs the floor with his boot.

"Okay, Fuery keep an eye on Edward." Mustang's voice is commanding but as he turns to me his eyes soften, "I'll be back soon, it's probably something small." With that he turns to walk down the hall, in the direction Fuery had come.

"Welcome back Ed, we all missed you." Fuery looks up at me and smiles, raising a hand to ruffle my hair. I smile, Fuery is the same height as me, but I know I'll be taller than him any day.

"Missed you all too." I say as Al opens the door, Fuery and I following close behind. Hawkeye is focusing on a pile of paperwork, not even looking up as we enter.

"Hey chief!" I look over to see Havoc looking up at me, signature cigarette hanging from his mouth. Breda and Falman look up from their game of chess to grin at me.

"Welcome back." I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Hawkeye looking down at me, eyes warm and comforting.

"You guys aren't freaked out by these?" I ask, flicking my ears and wagging my tail. They all look at me and stand up from their work, coming to stand around me.

"You're the same Edward that we knew before, a tail and dog ears don't change that." Havoc smiles and looks back at Breda, "I bet Breda's scared of you now."

"He's not some slobbering mutt; he just has a tail and ears." I smile at Breda's flustered tone, laughing when he jumps as my tail hits him.

"This tail comes in handy, now I can scare you." I snarl playfully and bare my teeth, making Breda fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"He won't hurt you, brother's just a little playful now." Al says quickly from behind me. I turn around and leap at him, knocking him over. He laughs and pushes me off his chest.

"You're not strong enough to spar with me yet, I don't want to break any of your bones."

"But I'm strong, I knocked you over!"

"I let you win!"

"Nope, I'm just getting better." I yawn, feeling tired from everything that has happened today.

"Just that little bit of fighting wore you out." Al sighs and helps me off the floor, leading me to one of the couches in Mustang's office. He makes me lie down and I grown slightly.

"I don't want you to go into a relapse, if your tired let your body rest." I feel Hawkeye drape a blanket over me and I snuggle into it, closing my eyes.

"He looks like a puppy when he's asleep." Fuery's voice whispers from near me.

"I know." I hear warmth in Al's voice and feel his cool metal hand rest on my head.

"Why did he think we would be freaked out?" Hawkeye asks. Al begins to tell them about what happened this morning and through the whole story I hold back tears.

"That jerk."

"Poor kid, it's not his fault."

"So that's what Bradley meant!" Fuery suddenly speaks up. Everyone is silent until Hawkeye breaks it.

"What did he say?"

"Something about a large group of people, he said that Mustang and Ed were in the middle of it. He wanted to talk to the colonel about the commotion."

"Nothing will happen to my brother right?" Al asks, the room is silent until Fuery speaks again.

"He said that he wasn't mad, Bradley just wants to know what happened. I'm sure you all won't get in trouble." Al says something but my consciousness leaves me.


	15. Chapter 15: Sweet Dreams

**This is the final chapter, I know you are all sad and stuff. I'm probably going to make a sequel to it in the near future but for now I'll be working on my werewolf story for my friend Jamaciancrocodile. **

**My friend on DA is making a story that is kinda a sequel to this called After the Damage, go check it out. She only has the prologue up but I can't wait for it. Her name is Animer334 and stuff.**

**So thank you all for reading, it makes me and Ed happy when you comment and fav. you all and more stories shall come, I have tons still left in my little book of doom and kittehs.**

**Enjoy and this chapter is a little cutesy, that's why it's short cause I specialize in gore and blood. But I know you guys love some cute stuff like that so yeah.**

** you!  
**

* * *

Sweet Dreams

I feel myself being lowered down onto a couch, the scent of home floating around me. I don't know how I got here but I'm pretty sure that Mustang put me in Al's armor.

"Your brother sure is a heavy sleeper." I hear Mustang's voice from next to the couch. Al laughs and I feel his cool metal hand rest on my shoulder.

"Yep, I thought he would wake up when you placed him in my armor but he just stayed sleeping."

"I bet he could sleep through a tornado and not even flinch."

"I think so too." Then the conversation ends with silence. I prick my ears and hear Al scuffing his feet on the carpet.

"So what did Bradley talk to you about?" He asks voice low like he thinks I'll wake up. Mustang sighs and I feel his hand stroke my head, fingers running through golden strands of hair.

"He heard that there was a large group of people and that Ed and I were in the middle of it. He just wanted to know what happened and I told him. Bradley wasn't mad, since most of the rogue scientists were captured after Madison and Turner's deaths there is no threat of Ed being captured. He just said to make sure it doesn't happen too often, he said that Ed didn't have to wear his hood up since everyone probably knows by now. You know how far gossip can reach; I bet most of the country knows by now." He sighs and I stir, like I'm just waking up.

"That's good to know, that hood is really hot." I open my eyes and smile at them, letting out a huge yawn. Mustang smiles and the warmth in his eyes is almost overwhelming.

"So you heard everything?"

"Yep."

"Good, cause I'm not known for repeating myself." I smile and shiver slightly; I just noticed how cold the room is.

"Can you get me a blanket, its cold in here." Even though winter's icy grip was slipping it was still cold outside, and inside was just a couple degrees warmer. Al nods and runs to my room, going to grab one of the blankets.

"You sure you want to sleep on the couch? It's not that comfortable and I should know."

"I'm tired and I don't care. This couch could be made out of rock and broken glass and I would still sleep on it."

"I guess I'll go sleep in your bed once Al gets back with one of your blankets." Mustang stands up but I grab his hand, holding him back.

"It's still cold in the house, even if I have a blanket on. You could lie next to me if you want." I smile and he smiles back.

"I'll sleep next to you okay; just don't think that I'll do this all the time. Once it gets warm out your sleeping in your own bed." I move over and make room for him. The couch could hold up to two people, but Mustang says that I'm skinny enough to count as half a person. He settles down next to me just as Al returns.

"I'm sleeping next to him tonight, you never know he may get a nightmare and get scared." Mustang smirks and drapes the blanket over both of us.

"I'm not a little kid!" I growl, snuggling close to him.

"Whatever, goodnight Ed."

"Goodnight Mustang and Al." I sigh and bury my head in Mustang's back, his warm familiar scent surrounding me. Al's large metal hand rests on my head, gently running through my hair.

With the warm body of Mustang lying next to mine, and Al's cool hand resting on my head, I fall asleep to sweet dreams.

The End.


End file.
